Hurt
by daehwinside
Summary: Seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandai nya tupai melompat, nantinya akan jatuh juga. Sebaik-baiknya Daehwi berpura-pura, akan ada orang yang tau tentang ke pura-pura annya dan semua rasa sakitnya. Samuel x Daehwi. OOC. Produce 101. Oneshot.


Summary: Seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandai nya tupai melompat, nantinya akan jatuh juga. Sebaik-baiknya Daehwi berpura-pura, akan ada orang yang tau tentang ke pura-pura annya dan semua rasa sakitnya. Samuel x Daehwi. OOC. AU. Produce 101. Oneshot.

  
  


  
  


Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. This story characters are not belong to me, but the story is completely belong to me.

  
  


***

  
  


  
  


Gedung dorm para trainee Produce 101 terlihat sepi malam itu. Hanya suara jangkrik yang samar-samar terdengar disertai bunyi ketukan jam dinding yang smar-samar pula. Ruangan practice yang biasanya ramai pun kini hanya menyisakan kegelapan.

Semua trainee Produce 101 semuanya sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing, tentu saja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang trainee untuk berlatih di ruangan practice. Namun, didalam kegelapan ruang practice terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar di dinding kaca dengan wajah terang karena cahaya dari handphone-nya.

  
  


"He is such a greedy boy, indeed."

"Heol, look at his face. He doesn't even have perfect visual like Jihoon, but he acted so greedy, its annoying."

"He doesn't deserve Top11."

"He better go away from this show along with Jang Monbook. Both of them are so annoying."

  
  


Pemuda bersurai blonde itu menghela nafas entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ini semua sungguh diluar ekspetasinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Kepalanya sakit, namun hatinya lebih sakit.

Saat ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik handphone yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Hei!"

Sosok di depannya tidak perduli dan menatap layar handphone yang barusan diambilnya. Lalu ia mendesah dan menatap pemuda didepannya, "Hyung."

"Samuel? Kenapa kau disini? Tidak tidur?" 

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk tidak membaca komentar dan mengacuhkannya saja, Daehwi Hyung? Its wasting your time, Hyung."

Daehwi, yang dikenal public karena menjadi center pada penampilan Pick Me, mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Samuel tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu berdiri, "Well, aku hanya penasaran tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku, Samuel. Aku hanya iseng saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil hati semua komentar itu."

Daehwi berjalan mendekati Samuel dan berniat meraih handphone-nya yang ada di tangan Samuel, Namun Samuel menepis pelan tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan anak ini? Daehwi kembali berusaha menggapai handphone-nya, namun Samuel yang lebih tinggi darinya malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Daehwi mendecak.

"Ya! Kembalikan handphone-ku, Sam." 

Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau. Mulai saat ini aku yang akan pegang handphone Hyung selama di dorm. Aku tidak mau Hyung menghabiskan kuota hanya untuk membaca komentar-komentar tak beguna seperti tadi."

Daehwi memutar bola matanya dan menatap Samuel tak percaya. Samuel pasti sudah kehilangan akalnya. Memangnya Samuel siapa, seenaknya saja mau menyita handphone-nya?

Daehwi terkekeh dan mendorong pangkal hidung mancung Samuel. "Ya, Kim Samuel. You make me feel goosebooms. Ayo cepat kembalikan handphone-ku dan pergi tidur. Aku sudah lelah berlatih."

Daehwi mengadahkan tangannya, bermaksud meminta Samuel untuk memberikan hanphone-nya secepatnya. Namun Samuel malah menarik tangannya dengan kasar, hingga mereka kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Daehwi menahan nafasnya, "Y-ya, Samuel…"

"Apa? Kalau aku mengembalikan ini, Hyung mau melihat kolom komentar di fancam Boy in Luv milikmu lagi, menbaca semua komentar menyakitkan itu, dan bersedih lagi, seperti itu? Kau mau berpura-pura lagi didepan semua orang, huh?"

"Aku tidakㅡ"

"Stop it, Lee Daehwi." 

Samuel menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, namun Daehwi tidak takut. Ia malah membalas tatapan Samuel dengan menepis tangannya,"You are the one who should stop, Sam.You always act that you know me so well, but in reality we just know each other just about a month. And I amㅡ"

Ucapan Daehwi terhenti saat Samuel mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel di tembok ruangan. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Tidak biasanya Samuel bertingkah seperti ini. Rasa takut mulai terbit saat Samuel meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Daehwi, mengunci gerakannya. Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya, "S-sam…"

"You can fool the others, Hyung. But not me. Hyung, berhentilah berpura-pura ceria dan bahagia.Berhenti menyebarkan senyum palsu itu pada semua orang Itu sangat menyakitkan, Hyung. Baik itu untukmu, dan untukku.

" Lihat aku, Hyung."

Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik cokelat Samuel yang terlihat serius dan sedih. Mata Daehwi mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mahan airmata nya. Dadanya sesak, beban ini terlalu berat untuknya. Dan ucapan Samuel membuat dadanya makin terasa sesak.

"Mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Hyung. Mereka hanya berucap berdasarkan pikiran mereka sendiri saat mereka menonton acara ini. Mereka tidak tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, Hyung. Merekaㅡ"

"L-lalu aku harus bagaimana, Samuel?"

Daehwi tidak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan selama ini, akhirnya menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"I am scared, Sam. Aku takut sekali. Ranking-ku sudah turun banyak dan orang-orang diluar sana banyak berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang serakah. I don't even think or mean to be like that. But their editing make me look like looking down on that team. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan semua itu? Aku… aku… apakah aku salah kalau aku ingin ranking-ku tetap aman? Apakah aku salah kalau aku mau tim-ku menang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus apa sekarang…"

Airmata Daehwi terus mengalir mengiringi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia bahkan merasa seolah tenaganya habis karena terlalu lelah memikirkan nasibnya ke depan. Terlalu berat. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dirinya…

Samuel terdiam mendengar semua ucapan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Daehwi. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menarik Daehwi yang terisak ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap surai hazel Daehwi, kemudian berbisik pelan, 

"Its okay, Hyung. Everything is gonna be alright, because you always have me by your side."

"Its too hard for me, Sam. Its hurt, it really does."

"I know, Hyung. I know it all."

Dan akhirnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan mereka, Daehwi menangis didalam pelukan Samuel.

  
  


  
  


END.

  
  



End file.
